Hasta que llego él
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: Cuando era muy chica las cosas que Violett vio en casa la hicieron crecer con la idea de que el amor nunca dura y que siempre es mejor estar sola. y hasta ahora ella se había jurado que era feliz con su soledad... hasta que llego él.
1. Su mirada

_Nunca fui el tipo de chica que deja que le rompan el corazón, que se deprime y llora por un hombre porque nunca he abierto mi corazón, nuca me ha lastimado decir "adiós". Ninguna relación jamás fue importante para mí pues nunca estuve completamente enamorada y podrían decirme que me han amado de verdad pero hasta el momento eso no se ha significado nada para mí… hasta ahora..._

 _¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨[_[¨*¨_[_

 **Mi nombre es Violett Slim tengo 18 años y soy una chica bastante normal tomado en cuenta todo lo que he vivido. Cuando tenía 5 años mi mamá nos abandonó le dijo a mi papá que ella era muy joven y que no desperdiciaría su vida cuidando a sus hijos, rompió el corazón de mi padre y pase años viendo como él trataba de arreglarlo, fue entonces que me hice a la idea de que el amor es para los tontos, solo para los débiles. Así que Jorge Slim, mi padre quien es un conocido abogado y mi hermano Steve y yo nos mudamos a Detroit. Y mi vida transcurrió tranquila hasta que a mi papá se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de volver a Japón. Y yo jamás imagine todo lo que estaba por vivir.**

 **-Apresúrate quieres? Llegaras tarde a la escuela-.**

 **-No quiero ir!-.**

 **-Violett ya lo hablamos si, y no existe manera alguna de que vivas sola en Detroit así que te resignas, sonríes y vas a la escuela ok? Hija solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti y tu hermano-. Su padre de pronto empezó a observar detenidamente a su hija.**

 **-Qué pasa papá? Porque me miras así?-.**

 **-Es soló que eres idéntica a… tu madre-. Ese comentario lejos de alagar a Violett le molestaba.**

 **-Claro que no!-. Molesta se veía al espejo.**

 **-De que hablas Violett? Tienes sus mismos ojos verdes, su cabello negro, incluso ese pequeño lunar en tu mejilla izquierda.**

 **-Pero hay algo en lo que somos muy diferentes, yo jamás abandonaría a mis hijos-.**

 **-No me gusta que hables así de tu madre-.**

 **-Ni a mí me gusta hablar de ella-. Dijo con rencor.-Mejor me voy a la escuela se hace tarde-.**

 **-Gracias, sé que extrañas a tu novio y a tus amigas pero encontraras buenas personas aquí también ya verás.-**

 **Violett hizo un ceño de desagrado. NOVIO? Había salido con aquel chico un buen tiempo pero para ella jamás fue algo importante es decir le gustaba y ya.**

 **-Para eso te tardaste tanto?!-. Su hermano Steve presionaba desde el auto. (Steve era alto de pelo negro, piel aperlada y ojos verdes).-Para ponerte unos jeans, converse y t shirt?-. Su hermano decía burlón.**

 **-Cállate y conduce, no sé porque mi papá me tortura de esta manera debería comprarme un auto-.**

 **-Creo que vas tarde-. Dijo Steve al ver que eran los únicos en la entrada de la preparatoria.**

 **-Genial! Espero que no haiga problemas-. La chica salió del auto y su hermano le dijo. – Cuídate paso por ti luego-.**

 **Violett caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de Orange High School, la verdad era que ir tarde a la clase la tenía sin cuidado. La chica se entretuvo un rato cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico al final del pasillo parecía que pedía permiso para entrar a clase, era muy guapo tenía el pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y una muy pálida piel.**

 **-Lindo-. Pensó Violett aun observando al chico sin un poco de disimulación, cuando el joven sintió la mirada de la chica voltio y esta se sorprendió un poco era como si la mirada de aquel chico la paralizara, algo en su cuerpo se activó y a Violett no le gusto en absoluto!. Así que la idea de coquetear con él estaba completamente prohibida. La chica recupero el aliento una vez que el joven entro al salón y desapareció del pasillo. –Que rayos fue eso?-. Se reclamó Violett a sí misma. Violett sacudió un poco su cabeza antes de pararse frente a la puerta del salón.**

 **-Tú debes ser Violett Slim verdad?-. Pregunto amable el profesor.**

 **-Sí, soy yo-.**

 **-Bienvenida, toma asiento.- bueno hasta el momento todo iba normal todo el salón murmuraba y me veía como si tuviera 5 ojos y cuatro piernas. Levante la vista para encontrar un asiento libre y solo encontré uno vacío así que camine hacia él.**

 **-Hola yo soy Erasa, ella es Videl, él es Shapner y él es Gohan-.**

 **En cuanto escuche ese nombre fue como si mi cuerpo recibiera una corriente eléctrica de inmediato voltee quería saber quién era Gohan.**

 **-Hola..-Dijo tímido al ver que ella lo miro fijamente por varios segundos.**

 **Jamás sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida me le quede mirando casi una hora con la boca abierta. Era el chico del pasillo pero quién era? Porque me ponía nerviosa? ni siquiera lo conocía.**

 **-Lo siento-. Violett se incorporó y miro a otro lado.**

 **-No nos dirás cómo te llamas y sus intentos de ligar. "Que tipo tan hueco"-. Pensó Violett.**

 **-Violett, mi nombre es Violett-.**

 **(Gohan).**

" **Violett!... Violett!"-Por alguna extraña razón el nombre de la chica nueva no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en la cabeza de Gohan.**

 **-Qué bonitos ojos tiene-. Gohan dijo casi en un sollozo. Aunque después su mirar se pedio por completo en el lunar de la chica, ese que adornaba su mejilla izquierda.**

 **-Cierra la boca-. Diego le dio un suave codazo a su amigo para que reaccionara.**

 **-Esta vez sí que llegaste tarde Diego-. Diego y Gohan habían sido amigos desde el primer año de prepa y este era ya el último año así que la confianza entre ellos era mucha.**

 **Los minutos trascurrían y Violett no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación, Gohan estaba sentado a cuatro asientos lejos de ella sin embargo su mirada la desconcertaba. –Qué le pasa porque no se voltea?-. Pensaba molesta. Violett decidió encararlo y mirarlo también pensando que lo intimidaría pero para nada. Él chico al contrario le sonrió, ella estaba a punto de corresponder con una boba sonrisa pero logro resistir y solo frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de que era lo que ese chico le provocaba pero simplemente no les gustaba..NO LE GUSTABA!.**

 **-Ya viste como mira Gohan a la chica nueva?-. Más cisañoso Shapner no se pudo escuchar.**

 **Videl miraba la incómoda escena bastante molesta, es decir ella había estado detrás de Gohan desde que tenían 16 años y él nunca la había visto de esa manera y mucho menos correspondía a sus sentimientos los cuales no eran ningún secreto pues ella ya se los había confesado varias veces y ahora él parecía babear por esa chica que apenas y acababa de conocer.**

 **-Estúpida, no sé qué le ve-. Gruño la hija de Mr. Satán.**

 **-Pues yo creo que es muy linda-. Apenas y dijo eso Erasa se retractó ya que su amiga le dio una mirada fulminante.-Tienes razón no sé qué le ve-.**

 **Apenas sonaba la campana para finalizar la clase y Violett ya se dirigía a la salida. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, antes de salir del salón inconscientemente su mirada se volvió a cruzar con la de aquel chico que la observaba alejarse. "-Quien eres?-". Pensaba Violett.**

 **-No me lo agradezcas-. Gohan no entendía porque su amigo le decía eso después se quedó boca abierta, Diego empezó a caminar hacia Violett.**

 **-Hola! Soy Diego!-.**

 **-Violett-.**

 **-Así que eres nueva Violett?!-.**

 **-Sí-.**

 **-Entonces que te parece si mi amigo Gohan y yo te mostramos la escuela-. Gohan se sorprendió ante la propuesta que acababa de hacer su amigo, pero la verdad es que él lo haría encantado de la vida. Violett estaba a punto de contestar cuando.**

 **-Gohan, nos vemos esta tarde en tu casa?!-. Videl se interpuso en la conversación y arrastro a Gohan lejos.**

 **-Hay tenías que arruinarlo-. Dijo fastidiado Diego yéndose detrás de Videl a tratar de rescatar a su amigo.**

 **-Videl va a la casa de Gohan seguido porque él la ayuda a entr…-. Videl había vuelto y tapaba la boca de su imprudente amiga.**

 **-Saliendo! Gohan y yo estamos saliendo-. Corrigió Videl.**

 **Violett sintió un hueco horrible en su estómago seguido de un gran enojo "- a mí que me importa si son novios, amantes o si ya viven juntos. Que te pasa reacciona Violett!-. Gruñía para sí misma. –Ah que bien, adiós tengo clase-. Dijo seria y empezó a alejarse.**

 **-Entonces que dices Violett!-. Grito Diego para que la chica lo alcanzara a oír.**

 **-Mejor no-. Violett volteo a ver a Videl quien también la mirada amenazante.-estaré bien, gracias-.**

 **-Acéptalo era una buena idea pero tu novia sicópata tenía que intervenir-.**

 **-Videl no es mi novia-. Salto de inmediato el Saiyajin.**

 **-No porque no te has dejado, porque si por ella fuera ya se habrían matrimoniado y todo-. Diego reía y su amigo solo lo observaba molesto.**

 **-Al fin te encuentro!-.**

 **-Pares!-.**

 **-Violett donde estabas estuve buscándote todo el día en la escuela-.**

 **-Yo también estuve buscándote-. Pares era su prima y la única amiga que tenía en la ciudad.**

 **-Quieres que te lleve a casa?-.**

 **-No Steve pasar por mí-. Violett volvió a sentir esa insistente sensación recorrer su cuerpo, volteo y ahí estaba él de nuevo… Gohan. Gohan también la miraba sin parar de caminar iba acompañado de Diego quien no paraba de hablar y hablar, solo pues Gohan no le prestaba la mínima atención.**

 **-Te gusta Son Gohan!?-. Dijo burlona al percatarse de la intensa mirada que su prima y el chico se daba.**

 **-Eh? Qué? No claro que no-. Contesto nerviosa.**

 **-Entonces porque te pusiste roja?-.**

 **-No sé de qué hablas-.**

 **-Ya no tiene nada de malo, lo que si es que no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara cuando VIdel se entere-.**

 **-Esa sangrona-. Gruño la ojo verde.**

 **-Vaya, ya la conociste-. Afirmo Pares al escuchar su expresión.-Y si te pareció sangrona deja que se entere que le gustas a Gohan-.**

 ***_:*:*::*_*_*_*_*_¨¨_*¨*_*¨*_*¨*_*¨*_*¨*_*¨*_*¨*_*¨¨_*¨***

 **-Violett…-Gohan no había podido dejar de pensar en esa chica nueva y era extraño jamás se había sentido así antes por nadie.**

 **-Me gusta?..- Gohan trataba de entender sus pensamientos y emociones.-Si, Claro que si… Violett me gusta-.**

 **-.-.¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨***

 **-Gustarle? Sera cierto lo que dijo Pares y le gusto a Gohan?-. Violett no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama.-Qué te pasa Violett suenas como esas chicas bobas! ¿Qué está pasando? Qué es esto que siento? Quien eres Son Gohan? Quien rayos eres?-.**

 **Que les parece? Gracias por el tiempo y espero leer sus reviews. :D**


	2. No puedo arriesgarme

**Sayayinjessica** a Violett dale dos! Hahaha gracias por leer. xD

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **-Bueno y como te fue en tu primer día de clases, ayer llegaste y te encerraste en tu cuarto, acaso sucedió algo malo?-.**

 **-Nada malo solo estaba cansada-.**

 **-Segura Violett?-.**

 **-Sí papá segura, ya me voy se hace tarde para la escuela-. Violett dio un beso a su padre.-Aah después de escuela iré a casa de Pares puedo?-.**

 **-Claro saluda a tus tíos de mi parte-. Violett solo asintió.**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-Te tengo una sorpresa!-.**

 **-De que se trata Pares?-.**

 **-Acabo de cambiar mi horario de ahora en adelante tendremos todas las clases juntas-.**

 **-Enserio! Eso es increíble!-. Las primas empezaron a caminar felices a su primera clase.**

 **-Hola Pares!-.**

 **-Hola Erasa-.**

 **-Qué haces aquí?-.**

 **-Bueno acabo de cambiar mis clases para estar con mi prima-.**

 **-Tu prima?-. Videl decía confundida.**

 **-Sí Violett es mi prima-. La plática de las chicas termino cuando el maestro empezó a hablar.**

 **-Chicos para el siguiente trabajo necesitaran una pareja-. El maestro daba las indicaciones y Violett y Pares sonreían seguro harían el trabajo juntas.- y por ultimo Erasa y Shapner, Videl y Diego y la última pareja es Violett y Gohan-. El profesor terminaba de formar los equipos.**

 **-Qué! No puede ser-. Se quejó Videl.**

 **-A mí tampoco me gusto pero ya que-. Diego se burlaba de Videl.**

 **-Y señorita Pares como usted es nueva en la clase y no quedan más alumno dejare que se una al equipo que quiera-. Pares no lo pensó y de inmediato escogió a Violett y a Gohan.**

 **-Hola chicas!-. Gohan saludaba amistosamente mientras se sentaba cerca de las chicas.**

 **-hola-. Respondió Pares, por su parte Violett evito tener cualquier contacto visual con Gohan y él empezó a notarlo.**

 **-Gohan esta tarde Violett vendrá a mi casa porque no vienes y trabajamos en la tarea?-. Violett le dio un fuerte pisotón a Pares y esta solo volteo a verla desentendida.**

 **-Sí, ahí estaré-. Gohan sonreía pero su expresión cambio al notar que la linda chica de ojos verdes seguía sin darle siquiera una mirada.**

 **La campana sonó y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón.**

 **-Anda Gohan que se va!-. Diego dio un empujón a su amigo animándolo a alcanzar a Violett y lo hizo.**

 **-Violett espera, por favor-. Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon al escucharlo.**

 **-Qué pasa?-.**

 **-Bueno.. es que yo…- Gohan se ponía nervioso y rascaba su cabeza gesto inconfundible de su padre.-Bueno quería saber si te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo?-.**

 **Violett olvido por completo aquel propósito de ignorar al chico y solo podía sentir su corazón queriendo salir de su pecho… pero después se dio una bofetada mental y volvió a fruncir el ceño.-No podre-. Respondió desviando la mirada no quería que él notara lo rojo de sus mejillas.**

 **-Pero ni siquiera te he dicho cuándo?-.**

 **-De todos modos no podre… yo..yo tengo cosas que hacer-. Violett se fue casi corriendo.**

 **-Como te fue? Que te dijo?-. Diego se acercó a Gohan una vez que ya se encontraba solo.**

 **-Qué no… dijo que no-. Gohan parecía desilusionado de alguna manera él tenía la esperanza de que ella aceptara.**

 **-Porque hiciste eso?-. Pares se detuvo para hablar con su prima.**

 **-Qué hice?-.**

 **-Rechazar de esa manera a Gohan!-.**

 **-A todos nos han rechazado alguna vez en la vida-.**

 **-Sabes a qué me refiero, Violett a ti te gusta Gohan y tú a él porque te comportas así?-.**

 **-A mí no me gusta no sé de qué hablas. Y ya vámonos que tenemos clase-. Violett empezó a caminar dejando ahí a pares.**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤

 **-Ya llegamos mamá!-. Avisaba Pares al entrar seguida de su prima.**

 **-Hola chicas, pero Violett mírate que grande y hermosa estas-.**

 **-Gracias tía-. La mamá de pares era hermana de su padre.**

 **-Te pareces tanto a tu madre querida, pero porque cortaste tu cabello?-.**

 **-Pensé que haciéndolo dejarían de compararme con ella-.**

 **-Oh ciento haber sido imprudente-. Se disculpó su tía.**

 **-No te preocupes supongo que debería teñirlo para que funcione-.**

 **-mamá estamos esperando a un compañero cuando llegue puedes pasarlo al jardín nosotras estaremos ahí estudiando-.**

 **-Sí claro!-.**

 **-No te molestes pero es por el abandono de tu madre que rechazas a Gohan verdad? Violett dime sigues con esa tonta idea de nunca enamorarte?-. Cuestionaba Pares.**

 **-Qué no, ya te dije Gohan no me gusta y no quiero salir con él ni tratarlo, ni nada-.**

 **-No mientas Gohan te gusta y más de lo normal, deja de fingir lo contrario podrías arrepentirte en un futuro-.**

 **Violett se quedó pensando un momento en lo que dijo su prima -"arrepentirme?"- después sacudió su cabeza y dijo.-Porque no dejas de decir tonterías y mejor vas por algo de comer, en lo que llega Gohan intentare hacer mi tarea de matemáticas-.**

 **-Está bien voy a la cocina por algo-.**

 **-Como se supone que encontrare la respuesta si no entiendo NADA!-. Violett decía con frustración.**

 **-Bueno, tal vez si encuentras la raíz cuadrada…-La chica dio un pequeño brinco y después levanto la vista y era él de nuevo.**

 **-Deja que te muestre-. Gohan se sentó muy cerca de ella y empezó a explicarle pero Violett solo lo observaba de echo no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía solo podía mirar sus labios moverse, sus pestañas bajar y subir y sentía algo tan extraño pero a la vez placentero… pero Violett una vez más se reúso a sus propias emociones y se levantó del asiento tan repentinamente que Gohan le pregunto.**

 **-Pasa algo?-.**

 **-Nada..es.. es solo que ya entendí-.**

 **-Pero aun ni siquiera te termino de explicar-. Gohan no entendía el comportamiento de la chica y mucho menos por qué le dolía tanto. Violett solo volvió de espaldas a él y dio uno cuantos pasos.**

 **-Qué pasa Violett hice algo que te molestara?-. Gohan sabía que su pregunta era tonta, ellos acababan de conocerse que podría haberle hecho.**

 **Violett se sintió enternecida por el interés de Gohan y aunque no quería que él supiera lo que le sucedía porque ni ella misma sabía que era. Tampoco quería que pensara que había algo malo con él.**

 **-Nada es solo que no quisiera causarte problemas con Videl? Ustedes son novios no?-.**

 **Gohan se sintió aliviado interiormente al saber cuál era la razón que él creía era la causante del rechazo de la chica.**

 **-Videl… Videl no es mi novia-. Violett no pudo ocultar su pequeña sonrisa y después se dio la vuelta para preguntar.-Seguro?-. Dijo ansiosa a la respuesta.**

 **-Sí Videl no es la chica que me interesa-. Gohan quiso acortar distancia con Violett y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa la mirada y palabras de Gohan habían sido muy directas.**

 **-Gohan ya llegaste!-. Pares llegaba para acabar con el momento. Violett se sintió algo aliviada aunque en su interior no huera querido que terminara.**

 **Durante todo el tiempo que los chicos estuvieron estudiando Pares no dejaba de hacerle señas graciosas a su prima sobre todo cuando Gohan no la veía pues la castaña se había percatado del juego de miradas e incluso pequeñas sonrisas que tenían Violett y Gohan.**

 **^**^_*_*_*_*_*^*_:*_*^_:_*^_*^_*^^_*_*_*_*_*-_***

 **-Acéptalo Gohan es lindo-. Pares y Violett veían desde la puerta al chico alejarse.**

 **-"Y eso lo hace aún más prohibido… lo siento pero no me puedo arriesgar"-. Pensó Violett.**

CONTINUARA!...


	3. vale la pena?

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥

 **-Y como se llama la chica que te gusta?-. El pequeño Goten preguntaba curioso a su hermano mientras los dos descansaban sobre el césped. Ante tal pregunta Gohan soltó una tierna y algo boba sonrisa de hecho sonreía así cada vez que pensaba en ella.**

 **-Se llama Violett-. Gohan suspiraban con solo mencionar su nombre.**

 **-mmm.. y que es lo que más te gusta de Violett?-. Gohan se enderezo y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y se hizo el mismo esa pregunta.-"que es lo que más me gusta de Violett?"-.**

 **"Deben ser sus ojos verdes, verde esmeralda o quizás su cabello tan negro que podía verse violeta… No su cara.. su angelical rostro o su provocativo lunar en la mejilla izquierda. Es inútil no hay una sola cosa que me guste de Violett si todo en ella me vuelve loco"-. Gohan pensaba y pensaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta.** ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

 **-Hola se puede?-.**

 **-Sí papá entra!-.**

 **-Y bueno! Estoy esperando que me cuentes todas tus aventuras-.**

 **-No sé de qué hablas-. Desde pequeña Violett siempre contaba todo a su padre. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo era muy comprensivo con ella Violett asumía que lo hacía para tratar de recompensarla por la ausencia de su madre.**

 **-Hija desde que nos mudamos aquí ya no me platicas nada y no sé porque-.**

 **-Es que no hay mucho que contar amigas no tengo solo me junto con mi prima puedes creerlo soy patética… ah y con Gohan a veces-.**

 **-Así que Gohan eh!-. Su padre le daba una mirada picara y solo logro ponerla algo nerviosa.**

 **-Gohan es solo mi amigo-.**

 **-Entonces porque te pusiste roja?-.**

 **-Claro que no no me puse roja-.**

 **-Violett!-. Insistió su padre.**

 **-Está bien Gohan me parece muy guapo y es un chico tan tierno, tan dulce… hay papá me gusta me gusta mucho-. Violett recargo su cabeza en las piernas de su padre como cuando era niña y empozo a contarle todo lo que aquel chico provocaba en ella.** ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ

 **-Hay Videl! Estoy de acuerdo en que a Gohan le gustan las chicas de pelo negro y corto pero exageraste no crees!?-. Erasa era algo imprudente, Videl no estaba para esos molestos comentarios.**

 **-CALLATE!-. Gruño molesta la hija de Mr. Satán.**

 **-Uuuy que carácter… aaah ya entiendo porque estas TAN molesta-. Erasa se percató de que su amiga tenía la mirada fija en Gohan y Violett que estaba sentados juntos en el patio de la escuela.**

 **-Y así de fácil se resuelven estas ecuaciones-.**

 **-Vaya tú sí que eres un genio-.**

 **-Qué en Detroit no hay inteligentes?-.**

 **-Claro que sí pero no sé ven como tú-.**

 **-No entiendo-.**

 **-Ya sabes los nerds no son tan guapos como t…- Violett tuvo que morderse la lengua para lograr callarse. Gohan sonrío como bobo de nuevo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron es que acaso él le parecía guapo?.**

 **-Violett yo…- Gohan se había armado de valor para intentar tomar la mano de la chica pero alguien se lo impidió.**

 **-Gohan ayer fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas-. Videl reprochaba como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él y Violett lo noto en su tono de voz.**

 **-Sí lo sé y lo siento Videl pero como ya lograste vo… lo que querías-. Gohan logro corregir sus palabras.-Creo que ya no tiene caso alguno el que sigas yendo a mí casa-. Videl se puso casi verde del coraje es que él la estaba rechazando y enfrente de la paliducha esa!.**

 **-Hmm!-. Videl se limitó a dar solo ese gesto de molestia y se fue sumamente furiosa.**

 **-Uyy creo que tu novia se enojó-. Violett no sabía a quién le molestaba más lo que dijo si a ella o a Gohan.**

 **-No es mi novia-. Brinco de inmediato.**

 **-Pero ustedes estaban saliendo no?-.**

 **-No tampoco-.**

 **-Entonces a que iba a tu casa todos los días?-. La chica trataba de no escucharse muy interesada.**

 **-Bueno es que..- Gohan empezó a buscar cual sería la mejor excusa pero entonces pensó "Si Videl lo sabe porque no debería contárselo a Violett después de todo ella es la chica que quiero".**

 **-Saiyajin!?-. Esa fue la reacción de Violett después de escuchar toda la historia de Gohan sobre su origen y el de su padre.**

 **-Espero que no te asuste, aunque entendería si tú..-**

 **-Gohan yo jamás te juzgaría, ni dejaría de quererte COMO AMIGO!-. Violett corrigió sus palabras al ver la reacción de Gohan.-Nunca te rechazaría aun que te convirtieras en vampiro por las noches-. Dichas palabra por parte de la chica lograron sonrojar al saiyajin quien después recordó.-Bueno en vampiro no-.**

 **-Qué! Los Saiyajines se transforman en las noches?-. Preguntaba sorprendida.**

 **-Solo cuando tienen cola-.**

 **-Cola?!-.**

 **-Tengo tanto que explicarte-. Gohan dio un largo suspiro y continúo.** ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ

 **-Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa Gohan-.**

 **-De nada..-Gohan una vez más se volvió valiente y con delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de la chica, el momento era perfecto pero ella lo obligo a detenerse.**

 **-No Gohan, no sigas-. Violett tomo la mano de Gohan y la retiro de su rostro.**

 **-Pero porque?-. Realmente el moreno no entendía su rechazo.**

 **-Ya te lo he dicho yo no soy buena para ti-.**

 **-Y tú qué sabes que es bueno para mí-. Esta vez Gohan parecía más serio.**

 **-Tienes razón no lo sé. Pero creme yo no soy buena compañía para nadie-. Gohan ya no pudo intentar sacarla de su error porque ella no le dio tiempo de réplica y entro a su casa.**

 **-Hija que bueno que ya llegaste!-. El hombre se quedó con los brazos abierto pues su hija se siguió de largo.**

 **-Ahora no papá-. Su padre se quedó preocupado al ver a su hija subir las escaleras con los ojos llorosos.**

 **-Que pasa papá?-. Steve pregunto.**

 **-Es tu hermana no sé porque pero entro llorando-.**

 **-Espero que no sea ese tal Gohan-. Susurro molesto pero su padre logro oírlo.**

 **-Tú conoces a Gohan? Dime todo lo que sepas de él-.**

 **-Bueno no mucho el hermano menor de mi amigo es amigo de Gohan y según sé le gusta Violett pero ella no se cansa de rechazarlo y por algo será e,h qué bueno que mi hermana se sepa dar su lugar-.**

 **-No creo que el problema vaya por ahí, como dices que se apellida Gohan?-.**

 **-mmm.. Son, Son Gohan-.**

 **-Son? No me suena a que se dedican sus padres?-.**

 **-No lo sé, según tengo entendido ellos son campesinos ni siquiera viven en la ciudad-. Al escuchar eso último el señor Slim creyó entender la actitud de su hija.** ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ

 **-Papá porque entras así sin antes tocar?-.**

 **-Porque no me habías contado del estado económico de Gohan?-. Su padre pregunto con firmeza ignorando por completo su primera pregunta.**

 **-Porque no lo creí importante-. Su padre sintió un inmenso alivio al escuchar a su hija hablar así.**

 **-Hay hija perdóname es solo que por un momento creí que tu razón para rechazar a ese chico se trataba de que no tenía el mismo nivel económico que tú creí estúpidamente que pensabas igual que…-el hombre decidió callarse.**

 **-Que mi mamá? Pues no papá yo a pesar de ser físicamente igual que ella interiormente soy muy diferente y si he rechazado a Gohan nunca ha sido por su dinero sino porque me rehusó a salir lastimada o aún peor a lastimarlo a él-.**

 **-De que hablas cariño?-.**

 **-papá no pienso arriesgarme a sufrir tal como tu sufriste por ella y tampoco a estar en un error y que si sea como mi mamá y yo lastime a Gohan.. Simplemente no me puedo arriesgar-.**

 **-No Violett! No hija! Tú no tienes por qué pagar por los errores de tus padres, el amor es maravilloso y lo que lo hace maravilloso es que no es perfecto, sufrir, llorar, el salir lastimado es un riesgo que bien lo vale bueno si lo que él te hace sentir es realmente especial entonces si vale la pena-. las palabras de su padre la hicieron reflexionar en verdad valía la pena lo que Gohan la hacía sentir?.** ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ

 **Gracias por leer㈏5.**


	4. Que la pasa a Violett?

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

 **-Papá si te das cuenta que me estoy perdiendo la mejor fiesta de este fin?-. Steve se quejaba pues su padre lo había embarcado a él y a su hermana a asistir a la fiesta de una de sus socias.**

 **-Esta fiesta es muy importante por favor Steve compórtate-. Su padre entro primero a la enorme casa donde se celebraba la fiesta y Steve se quedó esperando a que su hermana saliera del auto.**

 **-Ni modo bonita va a estar de flojera-.**

 **-Anímate Steve no puede estar tan mal-.**

 **-Jorge! Qué bueno que pudiste venir-. Recibió una guapa mujer.**

 **-Feliz Cumpleaños Bulma, mira él es mi hijo Steve y mi hija Violett-.**

 **-Es un placer-. Saludo la esposa de Vegeta.-Wow que guapa Violett-. Violett usaba una entallada falda rosa y un crop top blanco.**

 **-Muchas gracias señora-.**

 **-Bulma dime solo Bulma, pero pasen tomen lo que quieran están en su casa-.**

 **Violett veía fascinada la meza de pastelillos y se disponía a degustar de ellos cuando su hermano la codeó un poco y le dijo.-Tenias razón para ti no va a estar tan mal.. ese que viene entrando no es tu novio?-. Violett casi se atraganta al ver a Gohan llegar con una mujer de pelo negro y un pequeño de aproximadament años.**

 **-Violett! Traga traga!-. Steve le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda para evitar que se atragantara. Después del alboroto que armaron los hermanos fue inevitable que Gohan se percatara de su presencia.**

 **-Violett estas bien?-. Pregunto algo angustiado el hijo de Goku.**

 **-Sí, si estoy bien-. La chica aún trataba de reincorporarse.**

 **-Ya se te paso el soponcio?-. Steve empezaba hacer mal tercio y solo logro que su hermana le diera una mirada amenazante.-Ya entendí voy al baño-.**

 **-Tu hermano?-.**

 **-Sí. Y él?-. la ojo verde se refería al pequeño que se escondía tras la pierna de Gohan.-Es mi hermano Goten-.**

 **-Hola Goten-. Violett se inclinó a la altura del pequeño.**

 **-Tú eres Violett?-. Pregunto el pequeño ya más confiado.**

 **-Sí soy yo-.**

 **-Y eres novia de mi hermano?-. Ahora quien se atragantaba era otro.**

 **-Goten ya viste Trunks está por haya porque no vas a jugar con él?-.**

 **-Así que tu novia eh?-. Violett veía divertida al moreno quien solo se sonrojo.**

 **-No sé de donde saco eso enserio-. Una risilla nerviosa acompaño su excusa.**

 **Los chicos empezaron a caminar alejándose un poco de toda la multitud.**

 **-Así que tu familia y los Brief son amigos de años-.**

 **-Así es, y tu papá conoce desde hace mucho a bulma?-.**

 **-No, ellos acaban de empezar hacer negocios juntos apenas nos mudamos-.**

 **-Yo ya te he contado todo de mi familia y tú nunca me has dicho nada de la tuya-. Violett trago grueso era cierto él le había abierto su corazón por completo.**

 **-Bueno no hay mucho que contar mi mamá nos abandonó cuando tenía 6 años-.**

 **-lo siento-.**

 **-no te fijes ya no importa, siempre tuve a mi papá y a Steve-. Solo de repente Gohan dejo de caminar provocando que ella se detuviera también.**

 **-y a mí ahora me tienes a mí-. Gohan había colocado ambas manos en el rostro de ella esta vez no sería tan fácil que ella escapara. Pero ella lo volvió a lograr.**

 **-Qué pasa Violett es que no te agrado?-. La voz de Gohan era triste y con algo de frustración.**

 **-No digas eso al contrario es precisamente por eso que me cuesta tanto trabajo-.**

 **-No te entiendo!-.**

 **-Gohan me encantas, me has hecho experimentar cosas que jamás pensé llegar a sentir y es impresionante porque ni siquiera nos hemos besado y mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho cada vez que te miro-.**

 **-Y yo siento lo mismo por ti-.**

 **-lo sé es por eso que no quiero lastimarte ni tampoco que me lastimes-.**

 **-Yo jamás te lastimaría Violett y sé que tú tampoco a mí. Tienes que confiar en mí yo confió en ti-. Gohan tomo de su cintura y la atrajo cerca de él. Violett cerro sus ojos y por primera vez dejo que hablara su corazón.**

 **-Está bien Gohan voy a confiar-. Gohan sonrío y después de acariciar su mejilla y dejar un beso en ella lentamente empezó a buscar los labios de la chica y una vez que los encontró ese beso tan esperado al fin sucedió. Aunque al principio a Violett le costó trabajo reaccionar después respondió como se debía después de todo ella también había estado esperando con ansias ese momento.** ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❤ ❥

 **La pareja se fundía en un beso tan apasionado que las caricias empezaban a subir de tono. Él la sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza incluso una de sus manos empezaba a perderse bajo su blusa.**

 **-Ay ya búsquense una habitación! no!?-. Gohan y Violett se separaron abruptamente muy avergonzados él más.**

 **-Violett vámonos Steve nos espera!-. Pares apresuro ya que después de escuela ella iría a casa de su prima a "estudiar".**

 **-Nos vemos mañana-. Gohan asintió y correspondió al corto beso que ella le dio como despedida.**

 **-Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo eh eh-. Decía burlona la castaña.**

 **-Hay cállate que crees que no he visto los besotes que se dan tú y Diego-. Los ojos de pares se ensancharon al escuchar las palabras de su prima… solo un momento después ambas explotaron a carcajadas.** ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

 **-Violett este fin de semana tu papá se va de viaje y Steve ira con él así que tendremos la casa para nosotras haremos fiesta verdad!-. Proponía muy entusiasmada Pares.**

 **-Que fiesta ni que nada, sí pienso pasarme este fin de semana aquí en la casa pero CON GOHAN viendo películas nada de fiesta-.**

 **-Hay aja viendo películas-. Con una mirada picara Pares dijo.-Insisto ustedes no pierden el tiempo-.** ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❤ ❥

 **-Está niña eres tú?-. Gohan preguntaba divertido al tomar una foto que adornaba la habitación de su novia.**

 **-Sí tenía 8 años y como puedes ver era todo un niño-. Ambos rieron.-No te rías yo no tenía muchas amigas y Steve no era nada femenino-. Violett mostro a Gohan más fotos de su infancia y él en verdad disfrutaba verlas.**

 **-Parecías una niña muy feliz a pesar de… Gohan hubiera querido golpearse en ese momento en verdad había sido imprudente.-lo siento-.**

 **-Gohan cuando tenía 5 años mi mamá se fue no hay día en que no recuerde el sentimiento que tuve esa vez cuando supe que ella no regresaría-. Gohan se sintió aún peor la había puesto triste, se acercó y acaricio su pelo pero ella continuo.-Hasta que te conocí a ti… ya no lo siento más-. Ahora ella acaricio su rostro y muy cerca de sus labios susurro.-Te amo-.**

 **Ella enredo sus manos en su cabello negro, ambos disfrutaban el momento ajenos al mundo… de repente la realidad, conciencia o lo que fuera golpeo a Gohan al percatarse que ya se encontraba encima de ella sobre la cama. Se detuvo y se separó un poco, ella lo observaba anonadada y agitada entonces noto que el chico se encontraba muy avergonzado sus mejillas se veían tan rojas que parecían quemar eso solo lo hacía más irresistible para ella.**

 **-Estas segura?-. Violett lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso con fuerza Gohan tardo en reaccionar pero en segundos callo rendido al contacto de sus cálidos labios.**

 **Él se adentró en ella con suaves movimientos. Cada beso, cada caricia provocaba que sus cuerpos se estremecieran. Ella arqueaba su espalda al sentir como él la llenaba, incluso en medio de su propio orgasmo él le dijo al oído.-Te amo.. te amo Violett-.**

 **Gohan se acomodo sobre ella una vez rota la unión, él despejaba su rostro de algunos mechones de pelo que lo invadían.-Violett quiero que vayas conmigo esta noche a cenar a casa-. A penas término la propuesta ella se abalanzó sobre él sentándose encima, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.-Enserio!?-. Violett preguntaba muy asombrada.**

 **-Claro, muero porque conozcas a mí familia y que todos sepan que eres mi novia-. La ojo verde no podía sentirse más feliz y empezó a besarlo como loca no quedo ni un centímetro del rostro de Gohan que no fuera besado por los labios de la chica.**

 **Ella empezó a jugar con el cabello negro del saiyajin y de repente pregunto.-Gohan con cuantas chicas has estado antes?-. Gohan se quedó inmóvil por segundos realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta luego no dudo en contestarle después de todo estaba convencido de que esa era la mujer que quería tener a su lado el resto de su vida.-Solo he estado con una chica antes-.**

 **-Va a la escuela?-. Violett está ansiosa por saber la respuesta no quería ni pensar lo que haría si la primera chica en la vida de Gohan haiga sido Videl.**

 **-No, Lime vivía cerca de casa y cuando cumplí 16 no volví a saber nada de ella. El alivio se refregó en el rostro de la chica Videl no había sido.**

 **-Y no vas a preguntarme tu a mí?-. Menciono la chica.**

 **-Claro que no eso jamás se le pregunta a una dama-. Contesto el guerreo con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-aww Gohan-. Ella beso su mentón y luego a su oído confeso.-Tú también eres el segundo y el último-. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Violett fue atrapada por un par de fuertes brazos que la envolvían a colocarla boca arriba sobre la cama. Gohan empezó a besar el delicado cuello de la chica y nuevas caricias empezaron a aparecer. Rápidamente el Saiyajin volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente…** ❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤.

 **-Gohan estoy muy nerviosa-. Violett no dejaba de tronar los dedos de su mano.**

 **-Cálmate todo va a salir bien, mi mamá es algo especial pero terminara por adorarte ya verás-.**

 **-Tú crees?-.**

 **-Claro-. Gohan tomo su mano y juntos entraron a la casa de los Son.**

 **-VIOLETT!-.**

 **-Hola Goten-. El niño había sido el primero en correr a saludarla.**

 **-Papá, mamá ella es Violett mi novia-. Presento el moreno.**

 **-Hola Violett-. Saludo Goku con su siempre sincera sonrisa.**

 **-Por fin te conocemos Violett-. Milk parecía bastante tranquila y eso tenía sorprendido a su hijo mayor.**

 **-Tu rostro me parece muy familiar como que te he visto antes-. Dijo la esposa de Goku.**

 **-Bueno estuve en la fiesta de la señora Bulma tal vez ahí pudo verme-.**

 **-Sí tal vez-. Milk no parecía muy convencida la chica le era sumamente familiar.**

 **Después de la cena Milk se había puesto a enseñarle a Violett fotos de Gohan de pequeño.**

 **"-sabía que le agradaría-".Pensaba Gohan al ver como su madre y su novia no paraban de reír y platicar.-Voy al baño ahora vuelvo-. Aviso el chico pero fue ignorado las mujeres no dejaron su amena platica.**

 **-Mira esta este es mi padre el abuelo de Gohan y ella es mi hermana Grecia-. Milk enseño la foto a su nuera quien algo temblorosa tomo la imagen en su manos y luego pregunto.-Quien dijo que es la mujer que está a su lado?-. La voz de Violett empezaba a oírse débil y quebrada.**

 **-Mi hermana Grecia-. Repitió la azabache.**

 **-Tengo que irme señora Milk.. gracias por la cena-. Violett salió casi huyendo de la casa.**

 **-Violett espera! No puede irte sola deja que Gohan te acompañe!-. Los gritos de la mujer fueron inútiles la chica había salido despavorida de la casa.**

❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤❤❥ ღ ɞ❤㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ

Listos para el drama!?... pues EMPEZAMOs!.

Gracias por leer :* :*


	5. AVISO NUEVO! sayayinjessica

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❥ ღ ɞ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

 **sayayinjessica: espera el próximo capitulo una vez que lo leas, bueno creo que desde este ultimo capitulo es claro que es tarde para ese tipo de trama por el problema que se acerca, pero no te preocupes puedo crear otra historia y entonces si usar las ideas que expones. ( te agregue en el FB de mi prima " y mi inspiración para mi primera historia fue ella pero SHHH no se lo digas me mataría! hahahaha ;)"se llama Daniella.**


End file.
